Maximus Carlisle-Vaughn
} |text= } |Text Color 5 = #FFFBCE |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Maximus Carlisle-Vaughn Roleplayed by The Highland Lady History Stephen Carlisle is, well, a womanizing sex-driven machine. He spends his days and nights trying to seduce women in between bouts of drunkenness. One night, he managed to coax one incredibly stunning woman into his bed, and before anyone knew it, they were rocking the trailer hard. The next morning, Stephen woke up with a pounding hangover and found the bed empty of the stunning woman he had slept with the previous night. All that was left was a small note thanking him with a signed name: Amber Monroe. Amber was a full spirit-nymph through her ancestry, and was a frequent visitor in the Welsh club scene. However, all that changed when those two dreaded lines showed up on a pregnancy test two weeks later. Nine months later, Maximus Blair William entered the world, and found himself dumped at Stephen's front door when he was barely three days old. Amber vanished after that, no one knowing where she went, and Maximus was unwillingly taken into Stephen's custody. The boy grew up in a seriously abusive household, being forced to take on the chores from the mere age of four years old. By the time he was five, he was cooking and burning himself on the stove. At the age of six, his magic appeared during a particularly nasty beating session, sending Stephen flying back into the kitchen and giving the boy enough time to run to his basement bedroom. When he was ten, his spirit-nymph abilities appeared, and if he had thought his life before was hard... it only got worse. When he wasn't busy with chores or even if he was, Stephen hurt him even more than before. It got so bad that he escaped during the nights and vanished out to the local library to sneak in and steal books he could read when he was locked into his basement room. However, things soon changed when he received his Hogwarts letter. Stephen only got worse, and by that time, Maximus was looking forwards so much to see what Hogwarts could bring... Maybe they could get him out of the hellhole. Sadly, it wouldn't be, and before he knew it, his first four years passed normally. It was school breaks and summertime that he returned with injuries left and right covering him, and he retreated into the darkness that was his solace for so long. Somehow, and he still doesn't know how this happened, but he ran into a few members of the group known as the Serpents. Over the months, Maximus got more involved with them, and soon, is now known as a member of their ranks, albeit he still has to go through the initiation. He has managed to keep everything quiet from the serpents, but he doubts how long that'll last, especially with the initiation he has to put up with. Personality Growing up in such an unstable household combining with his natural submissive behaviors brought by his spirit-nymph heritage, Maximus is a boy of secrets. He rarely likes to draw attention to himself, preferring to remain in the shadows and watch. He also hates having attention on himself, maybe something brought from his life in the abusive hellhole. Maximus tries to keep everything hidden inside and prefers to avoid having one-on-one conversations. He uses his ambition and resourcefulness to draw attention off of himself, and tries to come up with ideas that could help the Serpents. Maximus is a guy of hidden talents, dangerous as the rising moon, and definitely a guy with walls as thick as three Great Walls up. He is a guy who tries to secretly support those he trusts, albeit those few that he trusts, but so far, no one has gotten him to break down those walls he spent fifteen years building. However, if someone gets past his facade he puts up and holds for incredibly long times, they'll find a boy who's just trying to make his way out of the bad stuff that life has thrown at him. Maximus really just needs friends and people to encourage him, to listen to him, and to help him... However, his unwillingness to trust easily has reared its' ugly head with his years at Hogwarts, and he is still terrified of letting anyone know about the life he experiences when he's not at school. Appearance Truthfully, Max doesn’t know where he got his physical appearance from. His blonde hair and burning grey eyes aren’t a common trait, especially from the two families he’s related to. He stands at a fairly tall height, rarely wearing short-sleeves to hide all the scars on his body, and walks with an easy movement. Max has a serpent tattoo running up his ribs, hiding some nasty scars. His face claim is Hunter Parrish. Trivia *Maximus means: 'greatest'. *Blair means: 'plain field'. *William means: 'Resolute protector; will'. *Vaughn means: 'small'. *His MBTI type is INFJ, though he appears to come across as an ENFJ on occasion. Relationships Family= [[Hale Vaughn|'Hale Vaughn:']] [[Isabella Gaunt|'Isabella Gaunt:']] [[Emmeline Elessedil|'Emmeline Elessedil:']] [http://familyecho.com/?p=START&c=w88138e67n&f=161048686577576372 Click here for the family tree of Maximus.] |-| Friends= :' |-| Acquaintances and Classmates= ': |-| Enemies= :' |-| Romances= ': Category:DARP